The loving are the daring
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Ginny has been dating her boyfriend for a long time but when it comes to telling her brothers what will she do? Will they accept him or do as he predicts and warn him off her?
1. Default Chapter

Ginny sat at the leaky cauldron waiting for her boyfriend.

They'd been seeing each other since her third year when they'd met at the Quidditch world cup.

It had been hard to sneak off all the time with her brothers around her.

It was even harder since he'd just finished Hogwarts and she still had to attend the school.

Of course owls were the only way they kept in contact though meeting was a rare thing.

Now she had finished Hogwarts only a few weeks ago and was meeting with him.

She was nervous undoubtedly. It had been a whole year since she'd last seen him. He could have moved on, could have changed to be like Malfoy or be too busy for her.

She shuddered at the Malfoy thought when she saw him enter the pub.

He looked as she remembered and she felt her heart jumped into her throat.

He spotted her and smiled as he approached her table.

"Hey Gin. You look just as beautiful as I remember." he smiled.

Ginny managed to find her voice, as his Scottish accent made her melt inside.

"And I could say the same for you." smiled Ginny as he sat down opposite her.

"You looked surprised I turned up," he said with his eyebrow raised

"I didn't know if you would make it with Quidditch practise and everything." smiled Ginny nervously as he took her hand across the table.

"I'd always make time for you Gin." smiled her boyfriend.

Ginny smiled back her heart a flutter.

"I'll go get us some butter beers and you can tell me how graduation went." he said kissing her hand before getting up and going to the bar.

Ginny watched him as he went to the bar and saw her friends smiling at her from the other side of the pub to whom she smiled at weakly.

* * *

Oliver had appeared confident about meeting Ginny but inside he'd been a wreck.

All the time he and Ginny had been dating in secret he hadn't been able to get the image of him being pummelled to death by Ginny's brothers, not to mention Harry Potter and Co, out his head.

He deeply liked Ginny obviously but each time her looked at her he saw himself in a grave with Bill saying...'That will teach you to date my sister.'

Oliver snuck a look at Ginny over his shoulder and sighed to calm his nerves. It helped a little, but when the butter beers came he ordered a fire whiskey.

When it came he downed the shot in one hoping it would help him calm down.

It burned the back of his throat as it went down but it helped him clear his head.

He picked up the butterbeers and went to the table.

He flashed Ginny a smile as he sat down and passed her a butterbeer while he sipped his own.


	2. The plan

Ginny took the butter beer and began to tell Oliver about the graduation party after the ceremony.

She missed out some parts where some guys hit on her and one guy tried to get her to come back to his dorm.

Oliver didn't need to know about the sleazy side of the party.

"So you had a good time?" asked Oliver.

"You could say that I just wished that you'd been there," sighed Ginny sipping her butter beer.

"I wish I had been. Sounds like a great time compared to doing Quidditch drills." said Oliver.

Ginny smiled, it was good he was trying to make her feel better but they both knew the real reason he hadn't gone.

She could tell he was scared of her brothers.

He tried to hide it but it was obvious by the way he looked at her face and then she knew he would see himself being attacked by her brothers.

It was what every one of her previous boyfriends had looked at her like.

Not to mention the age difference. Telling her parents would be complete hell.

"Gin? What do you think?" asked Oliver.

"What? Sorry Oliver I got lost in my thoughts." apologized Ginny.

"It s OK. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to Northern Ireland over the weekend? Only I'm doing a trial for the Irish team and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for us to spend some time together," suggested Oliver.

"That sounds like a great idea. I've never been to Belfast before." smiled Ginny.

"You sure? What about your parents?" asked Oliver.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them I'm going to France with Amy." shrugged Ginny.

"That's the Ginny I know and love. Willing to lie to be with Me." smiled Oliver.

"You don't know the half of it." assured Ginny.

"So how about you go and pack and come over to mine? We could do with going early. You know to check out the hotel room," grinned Oliver.

Ginny smiled back at him shyly.

"Ok. I'll see you there in half an hour?" smiled Ginny.

"Yep I'll see you then." smiled Oliver taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Ginny got up and left the table.

Oliver watched her go and took a breath to calm himself.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, sure he loved Ginny and he wanted to be alone with her, but if eitherBill or Charlie found out his head would probably made into a trophy.

He downed the butter beer Ginny hadn't touched and got up to go to pick up some stuff before he went to his flat.


End file.
